


Moondust

by Soliloquy_soo



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, side chanbaek, side xiuchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy_soo/pseuds/Soliloquy_soo
Summary: Kyungsoo always saw himself as the moon, alone and bound to the earth in the sea of the galaxy. This however would change with the introduction of the sun into his life, he introduction of Kai into his life.- This work is also on my AFF, soliloquy-soo.- Based on the song ''Moondust'' by Jaymes Young- The rating may change later into the story.





	1. The Lonely Moon

     Love was something that Kyungsoo couldn’t get, meaning he couldn’t explain it. He felt that the beauties of love cover the pain and distress that comes with it, like a fist covered in daisies. His distaste for love never seemed to disappear from him, even though it developed at a young age.

  
     Now look at where he is, a single college student. He wasn’t even a third wheel, but a seventh wheel in his friend group. The two couples, although his friends, seemed to only solidify Kyungsoo’s solitude in terms of romance. He looks at his friends, those astronomical pairs. The binary star to his left and the combination of the nebula and supernova to his right.

  
     The first pair are that of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the binary star. Baekhyun is the closest friend of Kyungsoo, he has been friends with the younger since around sixth grade. One of the reasons he stuck was not only his stubbornness, but his immunity to Kyungsoo’s bitch attitude coupled with a parental aura. Baekhyun protected Kyungsoo, and thus gained his trust. His partner was another story however. Chanyeol is a gigantic man, and always compares his height to that of Kyungsoo’s. While his partner was only a few inches taller than Kyungsoo, Chanyeol was at least half a head taller. He was technically smart, in the arts in particular, but when taken out of such situations, one is left with a snaky pass in Kyungsoo’s opinion. The pair really suit each other however, they are indeed a two-for-one deal. These two pairs of stars now orbit each other, creating a brightly glowing binary star.

  
     The other couple was that of Jongdae and Minseok, the supernova and nebula. Jongdae was quite the character, equipped with a boisterous voice, one in which he didn’t mind vocalizing outside of chorus. Kyungsoo, being the introvert he is, wishes to strangle the man when he starts to screech. He however refrains from that, sometimes, because he guesses that Jongdae’s volume was part of his “charm”. His partner is a much quieter, humble character. Minseok was also quite a savage at times. Despite that he acted like a guardian to the whole group, maybe it was due to his seniority status within the group. The muted nebula that is Minseok dimmed down the ever-glowing, burning supernova that is Jongdae. This combination still shines brightly in the sky, maybe even brighter than some stars.

   
     Kyungsoo looks at his friends, and then the rest of the students residing within the food court. He knows he doesn’t fit in, he wasn’t in the webbing of galaxies as his peers were. He was the Moon, bound to earth, and trapped in an orbit of solitude as he gazes into the galaxies far away.

     He even felt that his entire being not only sympathized with the moon, but also embodied the moon, and its solitude.

  
     His looks, in his personal opinion, paled in comparison to those of his peers. He’s a short, black-haired, doe-eyed man. He wasn’t tall and skinny like Chanyeol, short and muscular like Minseok, thin and beautiful like Baekhyun, or even fit and charming like Jongdae. He was extremely introverted and insecure, he always wondered how such wonderful individuals had befriended him, even though he wouldn’t say that aloud, not yet. Then again, if he hears Baekhyun say that he has DSL’s one more time, he’ll strangle Baekhyun.

  
    “What are you looking at Soo?” Baekhyun questions, turning Kyungsoo back to his friends. The curious grin on his friends face is creasing his puppy-dog eyes.

  
    “Yeah, are you staring at people? Because dude that’s really creepy.” Chanyeol interjects, his poodle like crimson hair looking more bed-head than per usual.

  
     “Actually I was just spacing out, yet again.” Kyungsoo says in defense, working his resting bitchface to convince his friends.

  
     “Anyway, did you hear what we were talking about Soo? It involves you.” Jongdae says, his Cheshire smile more prominent than usual, meaning they were talking about-

  
     “You need some dick man!” Chanyeol all but howls. He highlights his statement by slamming his fist on the table, making Kyungsoo jump and check his surroundings. Just because his friend know he’s a single virgin, didn’t mean the whole food court needed to know.

  
     “But Soo it’s true, I don’t even know why you are single, you’re attractive and smart. Plus with those DSL’s of yours-“Baekhyun begins

  
     “You motherfucker!” Kyungsoo yells, he goes to strangle Baekhyun, only to have Minseok cage him like a koala, effectively preventing him from murdering his best friend. Minseok promptly squishes Kyungsoo’s face and sighs.

  
     “Okay you small angry marshmallow, listen to your elders.” Minseok demands, reminding Kyungsoo that he is the youngest in the group. This fact is forgettable in Kyungsoo’s mind, as he feels the beagle line is much more immature then him.

  
     “You know we are just acting out of concern,” Minseok continues “though we are a bit too straightforward about it.” He continues to poke at the trapped man’s face. Jongdae begins to giggle.

  
    “Ha, STRAIGHT-forward, none of us here are straight.” Jongdae laughs at his own joke, only to be silenced by the rest of his friends looking at him with disgust. Everyone unanimously decided that “joke” was one of the worst things that have come out of his mouth.

  
     “Anyway, have you even been searching at all for a partner, or are you still insistent on dying a virgin for no reason?” Baekhyun says, now he has begun poking at the imprisoned male.

  
    “What if there isn’t anyone who is my type here, or something like that?” Kyungsoo deadpans at his friend. The caramel haired boy in front of him seems to light up at the challenge.

  
    “Well, luckily for you, we’re sophomores, and there are some new freshmen coming in. You know that the beginning of the new semester is today, someone could catch your eye.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively throughout the entirety of his response, grinning to emphasize his statement more.

  
    “Or I could peacefully die a virgin.” Kyungsoo replies with a more sarcastic and parodied version of his friend facial expressions. His own thick brows wiggling at his friend, heart shaped smile stretched to the max. Baekhyun 's eyes seemed to twitch, just eager to reply to his snarky response.

  
     “I’m just saying be open to the opportunity, one of them may actually-“Baekhyun starts. He however is disrupted by an alarm from his boyfriend’s phone.

  
     “Oh shit it’s already one-thirty?” Chanyeol states as he looks at his phone, shutting off the alarm.

  
    “That’s our cue to go.” Jongdae says. He picks up his bag, along with his boyfriends. Minseok lets go of Kyungsoo. When they all are ready to go, they all say their goodbyes and agree to meet up after the classes for the day are done. But first, they had to get to class, the group splits three ways. Minseok and Jongdae head to their Literature class while Baekhyun and Chanyeol head to Statistics. That left Kyungsoo alone heading to his Anatomy class.

  
    As he walks Kyungsoo wonders about a plethora of things, such as if there will be a quiz or not. However his thoughts reflect on his self-induced solitude. His friends are always so confused about Kyungsoo’s attitude to stay single. In his mind however it made sense, the moon lays only in the orbit of the earth, bound to it in fact. He embodied this lonely, barren rock, one that shares the night sky with all the stars and other astronomical entities in the universe he walks among. Nothing in his eyes is compatible with the moon, and if there is, he hasn’t met them yet. That in itself should give him hope, but it only makes him feel more hopeless. He shrugs of the repeating narrative once again once he reaches his class.


	2. The Glowing Sun

Kyungsoo left class with the same spirit he came in with. The lecture his teacher presented today was on skin, something he didn’t care for. He had to pay attention however, as there will be an eventual pop quiz Mrs. Po would give. The low tones of the lecture stayed in his mind as he walked to the path towards the library.

That was the case until his phone rung and lit up. Baekhyun was calling him.

As per usual, the conversation started off normally. It was consistent of how class and such had been since they separated, and what to do once they both got back to their dorm. As he talked, Kyungsoo walked in a slow manner along the school grounds, he headed towards some empty tables. The conversation continued as Kyungsoo walked. All was well until Baekhyun mentioned something along the lines of “a spoonful of sugar”. This, for some reason, prompted a very serious turn into their previously normal conversation.

Kyungsoo, in order to anchor himself for the debate he was about to sit down at what he thought was an empty table. What he failed to see however that was the seat was occupied by a lone stranger.   
The man briefly thought of moving tables, but was curious of the adorable male next to him. He concluded that he’d like to see where this goes.

“When she says a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, she just means that sugar sweetens the bitter taste of medicine.” Baekhyun starts, he too anchored himself somewhere. 

“Okay, but by promoting such a behavior, in a very golly manner may I add, she’ll only hurt the kid’s future, more than the bitter taste of medicine ever could.” Kyungsoo breathes in and continues. ”Think about it, the idea of sugar making things better will lead to a dependency on sugar, what will those children do once they get fucking diabetes? What will they do then?” Kyungsoo rambles this loudly, in the amusement of the stranger. The man is stifling a laugh as he continues to listen to the small angry name on the phone.

Baekhyun huffs into the phone.

“Why are you psychoanalyzing a nanny first off?” he screeches.

“You started it."

“Well if we’re going to dissect this damn nanny than I’d like to put forward that she is a witch, I mean have you seen the crazy shit she does with bags and umbrellas?” Baekhyun sounded as if he blew his own mind, however Kyungsoo just shook his head.

“Bullshit!” He begins “If Mary Poppins had any sort of magical ability she would’ve just Bippity-bopped those kids into shape!” He is livid with the idea of Mary Poppins tainting the supernatural. The stranger, at this explosion of emotion, had to stifle his giggling to the point of bringing tears to his eyes.

Baekhyun, at this, just sighs out of frustration. 

“You know what, fuck this, fuck you, I hate that I started this stupid debate. You win Soo. Are you happy that you’ve won one of the stupidest debates ever?”

“Thank you.”

“Not a compliment by any means.”

“Does losing the stupidest debate ever feel any better?” Kyungsoo questions, quirking his brow.  
They go off from there just figuring out exactly what to do once they both retreated into their dorm room. Kyungsoo realized he spent a good fifteen minutes on the phone.

“Anyway, I’m going to head to the library to see if I can find a good anatomy book, one with some good information on skin layer.” He aimlessly looks to his left, unaware of the stranger to his right still.

“You know what else has layers? He can hear the smirk on his friends face.

“No, what?”

“Onions and Ogres.”

Kyungsoo immediately hangs up the phone at that.

He once again looked at his phone for the time, then glances to his right. He almost jumps at the sight. Sitting less than a foot away from him was a stranger, and an attractive one at that.

A tall, tan male with chocolate hair and dark fierce eyes. The stranger was smiling however, which softened his features and provided a glow to his being. The stranger before him opens his mouth and breathes in.

“So, Mary Poppins is actually trying to give kids diabetes?” The stranger gives Kyungsoo a bright smile, one accented with eyes turned to crescents. Kyungsoo was stricken with horror however, his eyes widened to an enormous size. The stranger had heard the entire conversation on Kyungsoo’s end. The man in front of him then looks up, the back to Kyungsoo. This time he makes eye contact, which only paralyzes Kyungsoo more.

“And she is highly unlikely to be a witch or magical being because what again?” His eyes stare holes into Kyungsoo in a somewhat flirty manner. Of course Kyungsoo was oblivious to this, embarrassment clouded his thoughts.

“Bippity-Bopped them into shape.” Kyungsoo groans as he slowly lowers his head into his now folded arms. He can now feel the burn of shame coloring his cheeks and ears. He never thought that an attractive male would ever confront him on his idiotic conversations with Baekhyun.

“You know what, that’s exactly what needed to be said,” Kyungsoo looks up at the strangers comment. “I knew that college was going to be a place of free speech and intellectual diversity, but I didn’t know that the real questions would be debated on my first day here!” The stranger exclaims, radiating like a star

“You’re a freshman?” Kyungsoo was obliviously confused by the stranger’s appearance, one that looked more mature than his own. The stranger nodded yes to this statement.

He started to analyze the man now that he was less embarrassed and more confused by the stranger. He had developed this habit of labeling people as astronomical entities since he was young. This man had to be a star, but there was something more to it, a closer, more obtainable and familiar star. The sun, this man embodies the sun. A low mumble of ‘oh god he’s the sun’ comes out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Only the last two or three words was audible however. The statement baffled the stranger for a minute.

“Son? No, my name is Jongin, Kim Jongin. You can call me Kai though, if you want to. So, you’re not a freshman then?” Jongin asks, cocking his head.

“Yeah, I’m, um, Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, no notable nicknames, and I’m a sophomore.” They both, after their awkward introductions just smile at each other. They shake hands and Kyungsoo fears he’s developed a crush on Jongin despite only just now meeting him. He inwardly panics and stands up to leave, he isn’t easy, his mother didn’t raise him to just jump on men on the first date, not to mention the first interaction. Though he could admit he’s being an ass trying to ditch such an attractive male.

“Anyway, I still need to go to the library, it was nice meeting you Jongin.” Kyungsoo starts to leave.  
That is until Jongin grasps his wrist.

“Before we part and stuff, um, could I get your number. I mean, um, can we exchange numbers,” Jongin all but sputters. ”We could hang out or connect later.” In his mind he was cringing at his failure to hit on Kyungsoo.   
Again, Kyungsoo wouldn’t consider himself as an easy person to get to know, but he’d be damned if he’d let this opportunity slip by.

“Sure, why not, you seem like a pretty cool dude yourself.” Kyungsoo smiled, he however tossed himself in his head that he won’t fall for the sun. If he clung to the hope of anything more than platonic he feared it would end badly. The sun is still a star, just a closer one.

Jongin and Kyungsoo exchange phones. Ironically, Jongin’s phone had a case with a mandala sun on it. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo’s phone was plain black with a small, tattered moon sticker on it. They then start tapping in their contact information.  
Kyungsoo, like any normal person, just put his name as the name of the contact. He didn’t bother with the blank picture. He looked over at Jongin once he was done, only to see him tapping and scrolling. It took a good minute before the phones could be given back to their original owners.

When Jongin handed back his phone Kyungsoo was shocked to say the least. The contact name was ‘Bibbity-Boppity-Jon(gin)’. This wasn’t the only thing he did, he also looked up a close up picture of the previously mentioned nanny. It was oddly funny, thus prompting Kyungsoo to almost choke. He recovers quickly and slaps Jongin’s arm. 

They both get up from the table, they awkwardly stand there for a moment. 

“I’ll see you later then, Kyungsoo.” Jongin winks as he walks away, only to trip on nothing. He gets up and walks away. Of course Kyungsoo laughs as he heads the opposite direction.

He walks away from the table and towards the library. His face is illuminated with a content smile that draws the attention of some strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I wrote chapter 2.


End file.
